


Kisses and cuddles

by coralfuck69



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Nico and Maki share some short sweet and tender moments on a stroll home.





	Kisses and cuddles

Nico-chan looked at her girlfriend Maki. She was so beautiful with her scarlet hair and violet orbs. But when Maki looked over, the ravenette blushed and looked away. She couldn’t have Maki knowing just how much she actually cared about her!

But then as if the lesbian dieties were telling her to do so, one look at her girlfriend's cute pouty scarlet lips that were the same colour as her scarlet hair and scarlet blush, she couldnt help but want to kiss them. So then she did.

"Uehhhh???" In one second, Maki drew away, blushing profusely and with a wide-eyed look upon her shocked face.

"N-N-Nico-chan!" Maki said, wiping her lips hurriedly while blushing. She looked cute while blushing. She looked like a scarlet letter. "You can't just do that in public!"

Nico harrumphed and placed her arms akimbo on her cute little twin idol hips. "Maki-chan! You're so serious! Lighten up already!" As if to prove a point, she decided to press a cute little kiss to her girlfriend's cute little button nose. It was light and feathery.

"Oh my god Nico-chan! Baka hentai ecchi!" 

 

And that was how Super Idol Nico Nico Nii ended up in the Nishikino Hospital.


End file.
